The present invention relates to a device for discharging granular material. As part of the recycling processes for plastic bottles and, in particular, for PET bottles, it is usual to comminute these bottles and subsequently to clean the comminuted individual pieces, or flakes, in order subsequently to send them for recycling. With some methods, it is necessary, as part of this recycling process, to remove the granular material from a receptacle. During this removal of the granular material, the problem of bridging of the granular material, or the wedging together of some particles of this granular material, frequently arises.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make available a discharge base that is suitable even for granular material subject to bridging. The invention is described with reference to PET flakes from a recycling process, but it is pointed out that the invention is also suitable for other types of granular material.